A high-speed optical communication system is very sensitive to dispersion in the system. If the dispersion is not matched with the system, the system performance is rapidly deteriorated. Therefore, the dispersion compensation for a high-speed optical communication system can enhance the performance and reliability of the system.
Taking a 40G optical transponder unit (OTU) board as an example, FIG. 1 is a schematic principle view of a dispersion compensation solution for a high-speed optical communication system in the prior art.
When an in-board extension protection is performed on the 40G OTU board, a tunable dispersion compensator (TDC) component is disposed at a main channel and at a backup channel respectively. When a service is performed in the main channel, a dispersion compensation value in the main channel is regulated through a high-speed optical communication processing module and a feedback regulation mechanism in the main channel shown in FIG. 1 according to quality of service signals detected by the OTU, and the dispersion in the main channel is then compensated according to the dispersion compensation value. When the service is performed in the backup channel, a dispersion compensation value in the backup channel is regulated through a high-speed optical communication processing module and a feedback regulation mechanism in the backup channel shown in FIG. 1 according to a signal quality detected by the OTU, and the dispersion in the backup channel is then compensated according to the dispersion compensation value.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor(s) find that the prior art at least has the following problem. The dispersion compensation values in the main channel and the backup channel need to be regulated continuously according to the quality of service signals detected by the OTU, and due to a non-linear relation between the dispersion compensation value and the signal quality, the regulation process is rather time-consuming.
Especially, when an optical fiber in the backup channel is located outdoors, as external conditions such as temperature, humidity, air pressure are changed, the dispersion in the backup channel also varies at any time. When the protection switching from the main channel to the backup channel occurs to the service, as the regulation of the dispersion compensation value in the backup channel lasts for a long time, the protection switching cannot be realized quickly. Similarly, when the protection switching from the backup channel to the main channel occurs to the service, as the regulation of the dispersion compensation value in the main channel lasts for a long time, the protection switching also cannot be realized quickly.